Life without Morphling
by CrazyasCresta
Summary: "I will never leave you and I will always love you no matter what, you make my nightmares go away you make me feel like I'm still sane not some crazy lunatic with blood on her hands" I tell him "And I know this is cheesy but you are my Morphling my one way ticket to sanity" Rated T for drug abuse and bloodshed
1. Her

I've sort of redone this story hope you like and even though Photograph got the most votes I'm going to finish this one first because I have zero inspiration or my other story's so ta da hope you like

I don't own hunger games just this story

* * *

**Year: 57th Hunger games**

**Age: 10**

Waking up to the smell of gasoline, but this morning there are no engines running or steam trains steaming, I am glad I have 2 years to my reaping, in which I hope I will never get picked, I still have to go to the reaping though, I close my eyes hoping to hold onto this feeling of peace for the rest of the day.

"Michelle" my mother's screams rouse me from my dream-like state. I climb out of bed and slide on my usual black tee and slip into my baggy black shorts. I pull my dark hair back into a pony tail, and slide into the front room.

Our house is small with 2 rooms and a living area. It's just me and my Mom, she is cruel she hits me a lot. My Father was kind he committed suicide last year saying "I can't watch" nobody knew what he mean when he said that nobody probably ever will. When I saunter into the kitchen my mother scowls, she motions me with her finger to come, then walks out the front door.

I scuffle down the street slowly. I hear something behind me I twist my head around and see two boys barreling toward me, I run then break into a full on sprint all the way to the square, when I reach the square, a peacekeeper close lines me I fall to the ground winded. A hand grabs mine and jerks me upwards, I see a small boy with shaggy blond hair, gray eyes gleaming with mischief and a scar on his cheek. He points I look and see a boy with short black hair brown eyes broad shoulders shaking from laughing so hard

"Michelle" the blond boy says

"What Talon!" I say. How do I know his name? Oh yeah he is one of my best friends.

"Whoa girl, at least I am not one going hysterical, like Shadow over there" he nods his head at the black haired boy who seems to be sobbing he's laughing so hard, oh right the black haired boy is Shadow, my other best friend.

"welcome, welcome it has come time to pick one lucky boy and girl to represent your district at the 57th hunger games" Our escort Mari Trent chirps loudly. Then she plays the video from the Capitol. "may the odds be ever in your favour" she sing songs "ladies first . . . Ingrid Bobbing" the girl who goes up to the stage looks about 12 and is really tiny with curly blond hair with an orange summer dress on. "and now for the gentlemen . . . Lincoln Asher" a stocky 18 year old with red hair and hazel eyes with a white ribbed tank top and ripped jeans I have seen him around town a lot he is really kind, though looks can be deceiving though because of the permanent scowl on his face he looks like a career, almost, you can tell he doesn't want to go in the games. They shake hands and walk into the justice building.

"race you to the train tracks" Shadow yells we all sprint out of the square I reach the tracks first I catch my reflection on one of the trains I am tall for my age and skinny my dark hair brings out my brown eyes and my pale skin makes me look like I belong here. One day I'll run far away, away from my troubles, the Hunger Games, away from the life I know and hate and I'll probably drag Shadow and Talon along with me. I look over my shoulder and see talon and shadow wheezing from running so hard, maybe they'll have more endurance then.

I hope none of us ever have to go to the games, but I guess I forgot to knock on wood.

**Year: 63rd Hunger Games**

**Age: 16**

"Will you marry me" The voice recites.

I am awestricken is he talking to me, yes I think he is, we've only been dating for two years though. Oh what do I say yes, of course, but what if one of us gets chosen for the games? What if he dies in the games? What if, No I can't think like that, I got to live today like it's the last, don't think of the future!

"Yes" I say because I can't live without him

"Yes" I say because I can't bear the thought of him marrying another girl

"Yes" I say because I love him, I love Talon I am positive of it.

Talon smiles and slides the ring onto my finger the metal seem cool on my finger it fits just above the knuckle, it's awfully plain only a dull silver with a tiny diamond on it.

There is a loud bell going in the distance so Talon grabs my hand we run, Whipping in between houses, flying through back trails and jumping onto the shaking train tracks, there are mind blurring lights coming towards us. The vibrating of the tracks becomes more violent, the train is almost upon us when we both dive to the right with spine jarring force. I feel warmth underneath me, as I look down I notice I landed on Talon, I stare into his dark gray eyes wanting nothing more but to get lost in them forever, we stand up, then he finally speaks up.

"Michelle Gaudensworth do you promise to be mine forever?" he asks

"I do promise, and in turn will you Talon Myrant do you promise to be mine forever?" I ask hoping it isn't a dream

"I do promise" he says

"Together" we whisper "forever"

Then we kiss tying the knot!

Maybe someday we will get married and he will propose to me for real.

It's dark, I hear murmuring, and I am breathing heavily. Then the blindfolds ripped off my face, I blink a couple of times trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I see 23 people I have never met before and my mother, my father, Talon, Shadow and me, no it can't be me I am not yellow, shriveled with sunken, tearful eyes! Everyone seems to be glowing, with magnificent angel wings.

Then a tall, skinny yellow man, who looks vaguely familiar steps out of the crowd and say with a booming voice "we all could still be alive...If it weren't for you"

(The reaping)

That dream still haunts me every Reaping day this year is the 63rd Hunger Games, I am 16 now, two more years and I'll be out of the reaping.

I hop out of bed (literally) and slide over to my dresser I put on my usual black tee shirt, black skinny jeans with gold buttons and purple hoody. I saunter out of my room, and knock on my mom's door, she has been ill lately.

"Reaping day" I say in a melodic tune, next thing I know I am skipping out the door humming a happy tune. Talon and Shadow catch up with me so I link arms with Shadow and hold Talons hand; clutching it like a lifeline, eventually they start humming with me, and I have a good feeling about today. We used to race to the square, we don't do that anymore, from a bad experience.

When we reach the square, Shadow gives me a hug and Talon gives me a kiss, we separate and walk to our assigned age group, I walk over to the girls of my age group, humming quiet but merrily.

I look at this year's mentors I see a middle aged woman with curly, blond hair with streaks of gray and dark eyes, she has dark circles under them, they almost look like bruises, I think her name is Allie, she is hunched over her thin frame shaking as if her legs can't hold her weight. The male mentor won 6 years ago, his name is Lincoln Asher, his red hair looks almost brown, his hazel eyes are puffy, and his skin hangs limply as is he's lost his muscle and is all skin and bone with big shoulders, he looks nothing like the 18 year old who won six years ago.

Now Mari Trent, our escort bounces on the stage, her pink, lizard like scales gleaming eerily in the morning sun, and her spiky yellow hair almost too bright to look at. She gives the usual speech and video, and goes over to the girl's ball. Nervousness killing me.

"Michelle Gaudensworth"

My humming stops, my stomach drops, and my heart wrenches. I must have heard that wrong, I hope I heard that wrong. It's probably not my name.

"Michelle Gaudensworth"

Crap, that's me. I look over at Shadow and Talon, their heads are looking at their feet, Thanks guys, I wipe any emotions from my face, look up at Mari, she motions me forward I look at my feet and scuffle forward, eventually a peacekeeper grabs the back of my jacket and drags me on the stage, I look at the peacekeeper and notice it is the same one from when I was ten, he smiles wickedly to me and strolls off the stage.

"Now for the gentlemen... Titus Sanders!"

The crowd roars with applause (in my head). I look at my opponent, he looks 18, and is easily 6 foot, with arms the size of my legs, his mouth is in a straight line, he has beady black eyes, and spiky black hair, I can see his muscles rippling through his shirt, when we shake hands he almost yanks me off the ground, his hands are ruff and callused, there is nothing nice about him.

Any hope I had for winning has gone down the drain with one look at my opponent.

We are then ushered in the justice building rather forcefully by those damn peacekeepers.

First my mom comes in.

"When you're dead I'll have the doctors take care of me" she blurts. She looks me up and down "I'll be lucky if your body comes home in one piece" she mumbles as she walks out the door. Leaving me standing, staring at the door a tear slips from my eye I wipe it away hastily.

Shadow scuffles in and embraces me, I hug him back "don't listen to your mama, she has a screwed up way of coping, you can come home, and when you do, you prove everyone wrong, that you were one to bet on, not him, not that freak" he murmurs softly in my ear "keep singing that jolly jig to!" I smile, he puts me at arm's length and whacks me on the side of the head "you go girl!" he smirks.

"Hey, no hitting girls you bum!" I yell while the peacekeeper comes in and as he's walking out he blows me an overly exaggerated kiss!

Talon stomps in his gray eyes red from crying. "come home please" the look of him like this and saying this makes me want to burst into tears, so that's exactly what I do, my knees buckle, and both me and him fall to the floor, bawling our eyes out, he seems to be smelling my hair I find that strange, except I seem to be doing the same thing. Until the peacekeeper comes and carries him out.

"No, please, no, I love you" I scream.

"I love you too" I hear Talon respond. A sob escapes my lips so I roll into a ball and cry, I don't care if tears make me look weak, I am strong and tears make me stronger.

Mari comes and takes me outside. Titus and I get packed into a car, I've never been in a car I've only been on trains, and cars seem to find every curve and crevice, whereas trains zoom through as if there's nothing there. When we arrive at the train station I see dozens of cameras, I put on the hood I forgot I had, and walk with my head down onto the train. When I take off my hood my jaw drops, there is a glass see through table, a crystal chandelier, many delicious looking delicacies and a massive plush couch in front of a gigantic TV.

I sit in a very plush sofa chair and cross my legs, Titus lays down on the couch, Mari takes a seat on an identical chair as mine next to me, Lincoln and Allie stroll in and plop down in a "love seat".

"So" Lincoln starts "do you have any skills?"

"Duh" Titus states "I am good with a sword, I am strong. . . . ."he names a list of everything he can do, I AM nothing in comparison!

"What about you?" Lincoln looks at me expectantly.

"I well, I don't have any" his eyes widen.

"Sure you do" he looks me over "I mean look at your legs, can you run?"

"Yes! Yes! I can run! Faster than the fastest 18 year old!" I say excitedly "oh I can wrestle to!" Titus smirks, Lincoln nods his head approvingly, the TV hums churns to life and we all turn attention to the reaping's.

First is district 1 the girl is a volunteer named Emerald loop looks about 18, she has blond hair gold eyes, definitely a threat. Her partner Argus Solyid has all the same features he looks 17, a threat as well.

District 2 doesn't have the same luck there male is massive but the girl is scrawny, both threats though because there is something about her I don't like.

District 3 has a volunteer named Robyn Zapps who is singing loudly and dancing clumsily her way on the stage her brown hair following her like a curtain. The boy Dion Donovan clings to her, after his name is pulled, soon they both start to bawl their eyes out, they look about 17, and hold hands into the justice building. All the other tributes are unnoticeable. Until district 12 the boy is tiny but when he gets called he starts cheering as soon as he shakes his district partners hand, he collapses and cry's his eyes out realizing what is happening.

"Eek these years games are going to be amazing" says Mari Trent that's the very moment Lincoln stands up.

"Stand in front of me you two, let me see what I have to work with" I stand up straighten my back and try to be big. "You" he points a finger at me "are my tribute" I hear a grunt from Titus. "You" he points at Titus "are working with Allie" Titus takes a step forward, he's at least a foot taller than Lincoln, and is looking quite scary, Lincoln doesn't seem to be fazed. Titus looks down.

"I don't need a mentor" then he walks away.

"I think that went rather well" Lincoln says like he's been just given a big hug. I smile.

"Titus, Titus darling don't you want dinner" Lincoln sings as he skips out of the cart.

"Come dear let's go to dinner" says Mari, I nod and follow her out of the cart, with Allie trailing a few feet behind us. When we arrive at the dining I notice only Lincoln's there.

"I am afraid Titus won't be joining us for dinner" Lincoln says and pretends to wipe away a tear, I didn't notice it in the dim TV room we were in before but Lincoln seems to have a yellow tint to his skin.

It's not Mari who talks through dinner, but me. I'm in the middle of a story when Allie goes hysterical, Lincoln tells me to go to bed, and I obey. That night I fall into a dreamy sleep.

Laughter rings through the corridor; I climb out of bed, walk into the halls and notice its coming from Titus's room. I then hear a shrill scream. Lincoln comes pounding down the hall.

"You okay?" he asks

"I'm fine..."

"Allie, Allie" he yells as he smashes open the door. Allie why is he screaming her name? My questions answered when I see a beat-up and bloody Allie lying on the floor, with Titus laughing manically over top of her, he looks over at us then looks at the crumpled figure on the ground.

"I thought victors are 'posed to be tough" Lincoln throws something it hits Titus in the arm and he collapses, I realize it's a needle with a sedative. Lincoln picks up the sobbing Allie and rushes out of the room, so I shuffle into my room and lock the door.

When I go for breakfast neither Allie nor Titus are there and I realize it wasn't a dream.

* * *

REVIEW for the next chapter ~CAC


	2. Life

"You will meet your prep team and when you do, let them do whatever they want to you, no complaining, understand" Lincoln says. I walk to the train doors "oh and Missy" I turn my head only Talon calls me Missy "don't hide, your beautiful!" I exit the train then I am quickly ushered into a white room.

I look around here's a white stand with strange tools and a white bed. I hear the door clicking then a man with green hair and pink skin with cat like eyes, next a blue woman with black hair and a tail (avatar) comes in last a pink sparkly lady comes in.

"I am Man" says the man.

"I am Kailee" says the blue woman.

"And I'm Princess" the pink woman sings.

Hours later I am lying naked on a table feeling raw. Finally a short bald man covered in tattoos of all his tributes comes in, all of them say the word 'dead' underneath except a picture of Allie which says 'victor' soon he will have another dead tribute picture to add to his collection.

"Hi I'm Frank" he says "and you must be Michelle?" he questions "hmm, that's too hard to say do you have any nicknames?" do I have any nicknames? Wait, yes.

"Call me Missy" use Lincoln's name for me

"okay now come here I want to check you out" I stand up and he circles me like a hawk "close your eyes now" I close my eyes he slides shorts on me, puts on an skimpy and itchy top on then does my hair. "Okay open up!" I open my eyes and cringe inwardly this outfit sure is skimpy, I am wearing light blue booty shorts, jean suspenders with a bedazzled bando on my bare chest and a conductor hat on my head and the whole outfit is sequined I put on leather black boots that come up to my knees with a heel. "Perfect... But one more thing" he says do anything this outfit can't get any worse, but it does he covers me in black dust and sparkles.

I am then taken to the ground floor, Titus has almost the same outfit he has the dust but he has overalls, he is shirtless, is muscles look bigger than before and he also has the hat.

We're loaded onto the chariots, next thing I know I am in the shower trying to get the sparkles off.

Bang, Bang, Bang, someone seems to be knocking on my bedroom door, my Mom sleeps all day so it can't be her, Talon and Shadow usually barge in so I should go answer it, as I wake up I am aware of the silk under my finger tips and the gray walls, I panic then I remember I was reaped so I am in the Capitol. I open the door and see Lincoln.

"Get dressed, breakfast is in ten" then he leaves I shut the door and go to my dresser there is a gray outfit on top I put that on then tie my hair into a messy bun. I walk into the dining hall, plop down in a seat and fill up my plate. Lincoln and Mari are here, Titus then comes in grabs a platter of chicken puts it on his lap and puts his feet on the table.

I hear Mari gasp "get your feet—" Titus glares at her and she shuts up.

"So Missy, I want you to work on survival" Lincoln instructs, he looks at Titus, who's eating a whole chicken leg, with his hands. "Titus... Do what you want"

Mari then takes us to the elevator, Mari presses the training room button and I watch out the window as we zoom to the basement, when we arrive only district one and two are here checking each other out, they look bigger than they do on TV and the district two boy is about my height. None of the tributes are as big as Titus though.

After everyone arrives a woman named Atala starts to talk to us, when she's done she shoos us off to the stations. I look around nobody goes to the fire station, so I do, I sit down and attempt to make a fire, but I can't even make a damn spark, I throw down the items out of anger.

"I think live wires are easier to make a fire with!" says a voice from behind me; I turn and see the girl from three.

"Robyn, you'll get electrocuted that way" her district partner says while walking up behind her "besides I don't think there are going to be any plugs, lightning might work, but you'll hurt yourself in the process. . . ." he goes on like this for a while, She just glares at him.

"Just shut up Dio" she whacks him on the back of the head

"oh yeah hi I'm Dion and this is my fiancée Robyn" he says with a tinge of sadness in his voice, Why Would she volunteer if they're getting married?

"Hi, I'm Missy" they look at me with confusion "from district six" I add.

"Oh cool, sorry we didn't watch the reaping's we were a little busy if you know what I mean" Robyn says. I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm kidding Dion's too pure for that" she smiles at him.

We spend the rest of the day learning survival skills together. After lunch we learn weapons I'm good with a mace, our last station is wrestling, Dion left early so he didn't do wrestling with us, Robyn goes first she has the upper hand until the instructor gets her in a headlock and she passes out, a the instructor carries her into a room adjacent to this one. Now it's my turn.

The instructor comes at me and throws a punch, I dodge it, and punch/kick it goes like this for a while, he tries to punch me I dodge and kick the back of his knee, his knee buckles and he falls to the ground on his hands and knees, I kick him in the butt and he lands flat on his face, I put one of my knees in between his shoulder blades and the other underneath his armpit and place my hands on his neck as if to strangle him.

"I pronounce you dead" I whisper in his ear, I get up and head to the elevator.

"Hey Missy wait up" I turn and see Robyn barreling towards me, once she reaches me she puts out her hand.

"How was your nap?" I ask.

"Huh" she says. "Oh yeah it was great, Allies?" I shake her hand.

"Sure"

As I lay in bed I think, today I learnt all the survival skills, that Robyn talks a lot is loud acts tough and isn't the smartest link in the track but she's a tribute just like me, and Dion is quiet wise and follows Robyn everywhere, I realize these games are torture for all of us and were not even in the arena yet.

The next few training days go by quick. Now it's time for private sessions, I walk strait to the camouflage station, the one thing I did not do at Training, but painting is my passion so camouflaging shouldn't be that hard, I carve a complex forest floor on my body and lie down, I see the game makers looking around for me, so that must mean I did good, I stand up and they all gasp and point, but before I walk out I notice the jungle gym in the air, I climb up, and run as fast as I can over the ladder, then I jump from swing to swing, there is ropes hanging vertically from the ceiling I swing on them like a monkey, when I'm done the course I slide down a metal pole gracefully and exit the gym.

Robyn and Dion both got sixes. My score is a ten. Titus got a nine.

...

Robyn went for funny. Dion went for wise.

I am going for mysterious. Im wearing a navy blue dress covered in sparkleas with a slit on the side.

"Everyone I want you to give a warm welcome to Miss. Michelle Gaudensworth!" the crowd applauds

"Actually Ceaser" I say seductively "I now go by Missy" I smile and wink

"Well than, Missy, how did you get a score of ten?"

"I dunno, you'll find out later" I purr as I lick my lips.

"By the looks of your outfit, Frank did a good job hmm"

"Oh but everything looks good on me" I roll my eyes. The buzzer goes off.

"Thank you Missy, we hope to see you again soon" he says while wiping sweat off his brow

"You will, oh you will" I smirk and walk off the stage.

Titus went for brutal.

I finally realize I am going in the games tomorrow, as I cry myself to sleep, when I die I hope Shadow and Talon don't forget about me.

I wake up to somebody shaking me violently, I open my eyes groggily.

"Huh" I see Frank.

"Oh thank god Michelle I thought you'd never get up" he says while pulling me into the hall.

"Clothes" I mumble.

"Ya your clothes are waiting for you at the launch room" launch room? Games, oh yeah the games are today, my eyes snap open I'm fully alert now, I crane my head to look around the floor

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"Getting last minute sponsors for you, if you have to know" he says sounding flustered.

We walk into the elevator and shoot up to the roof, next we step into a ladder that seems to freeze me in place as it pulls me aboard the hovercraft

"don't move I am going to insert this tracker into you" a lady in white says then she stabs me with a needle once she takes the needle out I let go of the ladder and sit down I stare out the window as we fly over mountains and forests then the windows black out. I'm loaded off the hover craft and taken into a room that says 6F

"you have an hour before the games start shower then change into this" Frank says while handing me a bag, I shower then change into my outfit it's a skin tight brown body suit that goes to my knees with ankle sock like shoes, when I go out I eat a bagel and drink a glass of water, frank takes me to my platform as I step on it a glass tube rises around me. I must survive this. I must go home. I must not panic.

"Let the 63rd Hunger Games begin" Claudius Templesmiths voice rings through the arena.

All the tributes platforms are in a large circle around the cornucopia, the ground seems to be dirt and rocks and about an acre behind me there is forest, I can't spot any water, there might be some in the forest or at the cornucopia. I look to my right and see Emerald poising to run to the cornucopia, I look to my left and see Dion poising to run to the forest, he catches my eye and I nod, I poise to run to the cornucopia, I can't see Robyn anywhere so let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

Ten concentrate

Nine don't panic

Eight I am fast

Seven I will win

Six for Shadow

Five for Talon

Four I don't want to die

Three I want to go home

Two stop thinking

One awe shit

Zero run

I sprint as fast as I can I must reach the cornucopia first I grab three backpacks and a handful of weapons, a knife goes whizzing by my head but I keep running, I finally reach Dion.

"Where's Robyn?" I ask him he points his eyes wide with horror and I see her sword fighting with the Coral (district four boy), I drop the backpacks and weapons, I grab two swords and run to go help her, I see Wang (district two boy) coming up behind her with a sword ready to kill, as he's about to bring it down, I block it with my own swords, now me and Robyn are back to back like a lethal fighting machine, me against Wang her against Coral, Wang attacks I block, he hits my left for arm and I scream in pain and drop my sword, then he starts to fall forward and I see an ax protruding from his back my eyes widen and I stumble back, then I spot Timber (district seven boy) with another ax ready to throw I realize I'm his next target, so I do what I do best and run, to where I left Dion and I see Robyn running to where Dion is too. Once I reach them I sling my backpack on my good shoulder and pick up a couple weapons.

"let's find someplace to camp the careers will go hunting soon" I say We jog through the forest everything looks charred black there aren't many edible plants, we decide to set up camp, where the trees are thickest I take first watch and let Robyn and Dion sleep, the adrenaline has worn off and feel the pain in my shoulder, I wrap it up as best as I can and lean back against the tree.

**Lincoln POV**

The gong sounds I see Michelle run to the cornucopia she wasn't joking when she said she could run fast as a cheetah, she grabs supplies and is out of there before anyone else has even reached the cornucopia, my jaw drops.

"Hey Link looks like you may have a victor this year" Blight shouts from a few stations down

"Well you tell your boy—" I say

"His name is Timber"

"Well then tell Timber to watch where he throws his axes, he almost hit Michelle"

"I don't think anything can hurt her, she's a blur an invincible spec in the distance" he states "whereas Titus there looks like he feels nothing" I look on the screen Titus snaps Elsie's (district 5 girl) neck without flinching while getting stabbed in the shoulder by Alec (district 5 boy) he turns around and stabs Alec in the chest. Killed both district five tributes in less than a minute.

**Titus POV**

Gong sounds

Get off plate

Go get a weapon

Pick up biggest pointy thing

Stab someone

Break somebody's neck

Hurt shoulder

Stab another person

Hurt more people

Go to the forest

Find somewhere to sit

Now think

I think about my Dad whose best friend Mike Gaudensworth, who could see things other people couldn't like how he thought his only daughter would go in the games so he ended his life because he didn't want to watch, Mike also thought I would go in the games too, when my Dad found out he didn't commit suicide like Mike he prepared me, trained me to win, he'll kill me if I don't, now lookie lookie me and his daughter are in the games, shocker, in the same year too, I guess that old geezer isn't as crazy as I thought.

**MPOV**

The canons start going off

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

Seven dead on the first day, I hear branches snapping, I stand weapon at the ready, Rosy (district 11 girl) stumbles out of the bushes, bloody sword in hand, with a crazed look in her eyes

"prepare to die six" she grins I throw my knife, she dodges and lunges at me I move out of the way not fast enough though and she smashes my bad shoulder into the tree behind me I scream only for her to punch my throat so only a gasp comes out, I feel behind me for something to knock her off balance with my grasp tightens on the log I pulled from the tree earlier, she presses her knife to my throat.

"Any last words?" she asks

"yeah, don't mess with me" I say as I whack her with the log, she stumbles back momentarily dazed, I kick her in the stomach she falls back into a tree, I pick up Dion's knife and flip it over in my hands as I stroll over, I probably look crazy, now her eyes are full of fear.

"You've had your last words! Now this is what you get from trying to ruin a girls dream to go home" I say smugly as I stab her in the neck a quick death, no need to torture her.

Boom

Her canon goes off instantly

**Robyn POV**

I shoot straight up when I hear the canon goes off I look at Michelle with the freaky look in her eyes, upper body covered in blood, bloody knife in her hand, standing over a dead girl, then she faints, oh what have I got myself into, I throw her over my shoulder and walk somewhere else, I don't have to look behind me for Dion I always know where he is. I put Michelle down and bandage her up and curl up next to Dion, the anthem plays shows the seal in the sky, then the faces show in the sky

Wang Daweson from district two

Coral Crabby from district four the dude I killed

Elsie Mink from district five

Alec Nickelson from district five

Sophie Toby from district eight

Tinka Bell from district ten

Rosy Flie from district eleven

Zoe Myne from district twelve

Eight dead on the first day wonder what tomorrow will be like.

I go collect berries by the stream I found I think there called raspberries, and the stream seems to be the only place anything living is and fill up two canteens of water one for me and one for Dion, not Michelle though.

Four days ago I realized how weird Michelle is so after I fixed her up I tied her up in a tree for until she wakes up me and Dion ditched her after the anthem saying that her large ego and all her injuries were a liability to us, also that look in her eyes after she killed Rosy I don't want her looking at me like that, I know I seem heartless and cowardly to the viewer's now but all I care about is getting Dion out alive, even though it means losing my life in process, that has to count for something and The only reason why I made an alliance with Michelle was because she is a survivor or at least seemed like one in training.

Boom

Another canon that's the third one today thirteen left on day six not even halfway through.

Once I get back to Dion it looks like he might explode, which is odd because he never gets angry.

"Umm Di what's wrong" I ask cautiously he doesn't answer me "Di what's wrong?"

He looks away, I stomp my foot

"Dammit Di talk to me" I feel my face heat up he's ignoring me

I'm so angry I could have steam coming out of my ears

"Di—"

"Don't Di me" he never gets angry at me so that makes me angrier "what if that was her canon? What if we just left her there to die?" he's almost yelling at me.

"We could have died because of her" my head is steaming

"Well we didn't but she could be dead because of us leaving her there"

"Your more important to me than her" I say panicked

"Stop being selfish she was the best fighter of us all" my jaw drops

"Well ya know what Di she was a liability to us" I say and storm off I refuse to cry he was defending her and insulting me

I sit down and rest my head in my hands

"Deep breaths Robyn" I say to myself

I will kill Michelle if it's the last thing I do


End file.
